Delena meeting in Augustine
by elenasdamons
Summary: My delena mutuals wanted to see what I was capable of in writing, so here is a One Shot of Damon Salvatore meeting Elena Gilbert in Augustine, this will be one page, I will write a story if others are interested in my work,


**Hello, I'm Alex.. Ive been writing stories on Wattpad for ages now but i've grown to get sick of it.. My delena mutuals wanted me to write and show them what I'm "capable" of I guess is the way to put it.. So here is my first One Shot on here, It's just a one shot.. A delena story will be coming later if others like my work.**

 **This is an AU of Damon Salvatore meeting Elena Gilbert in Augustine, he was locked up in Augustine for years.**

Deadly screams scatter across the room, cries for help, the pain is unimaginable. People picking and prodding at your bare body can't be an easy thing to be able to do, but if you were them.. you'd think otherwise.

"How are you feeling 12144?" The man murmurs, while stabbing this unknown object into my groin.

"Gee, I have no idea boss." I say wincing, I should be used to this by now.

"Shouldn't you be used to this by now?"

Rolling my eyes, he grabs a large knife and puts the tip into my pupil, I cannot even describe... the agony. It felt as if, well.. a knife going into your eye.

"That's the 10th time this week, don't you have enough, Gilbert?" Knowing I shouldn't have said that, he chuckles and pushes my head into the bed.

"That sounds like you're talking back to me, when all you are is a weak vampire..." I can't remember when happened after that,

I blacked out, but Enzo told me all about it.

"I'm happy you stood up for yourself but you do know what's at stake here.." He holds onto my cell, trying to comfort me.

"I'm sick of him pushing us around... if we escaped we'd kill him before he'd bat an eye." Grunting, I rub my eyes.. which was a terrible thing to do, my pupils started to throb and I couldn't help but scream.

"You alright mate? Well get through this and escape eventually you and I, I promise." He comforts me, holding onto my shoulder.

"Do you actually think we will?" Looking at him, with a sadden look on his face.

"Sure do hope so.." he trails off, as he lays across the detailed brown-black floor.

"Lorenzo, are you awake?" His face lights up immediately as the girl who's gotten him through this whole "experience" walked over to his cell.

"I am indeed love, how are you?" He grabs her hand and intertwines it with his.

"I missed you, Dr. Gilbert can't know I'm here... but I got you something." She smiled, caressing his dirty cheek.

"Your company is all I need Maggie, what could you possibly give me?" Looking into her deep brown eyes, she hands him his wrist... and smiled at him.

"Please turn me.. I want to be with you for eternity." Even I was stunned by this, but I couldn't let it bother me, I want Enzo to be happy.

"Maggie I cannot do this.. not now , not ever." He kissed her wrist and pushed her away.

"I am begging you, Lorenzo. I can't take it here anymore, watching you being abused and stripped of your humanity.. we can escape together." She puts her wrist back into the cell, as he sadly walked over to her beautiful brown hands.

"If I ever have the opportunity to get out of here, I know who to come to. Let me think about it darling." Caressing her brunette hair, she sniffles and quickly wipes away the tear fallen from her pupils.

"I love you." She whispers, walking away from the cell, Enzo started to sigh as he laid down.

"You love her don't you buddy?" I sigh, thinking of true love and how it affects everyone.

Slightly tugging my charcoal hair, I hear his saddened whispers into my ear..

"Stop thinking of her mate, you'll find someone else, all you have is time, an eternity." He sighs quietly, rolling my eyes I stare at him.

"I doubt it, who would want to fall in love with a selfish vampire?" I grunted, while kicking my rusty cell for the thousandth time today.

"Don't think so negatively, you will mate.. I mean after all the hell I've been through I managed to find Maggie." He smiles, touching the trifling walls.

"You didn't find her, she just happens to work here idiot." Chuckling, I tilt my head back and try to nap, even though it's extremely uncomfortable here.

I've been trapped in Augustine for 4 years now, feels like a century.. Stefan hasn't even noticed I've been gone, probably thinks I'm on one of my "spirals" when he's the Ripper himself .

While my eyes are closed, I hear very loud heels clack against the Augustine floor, in a very rhythmic tone. Fluttering my eyes open, trying to listen to the voice, maybe Enzo was right, or maybe he was just being a pain in the ass. Moving my feet across the cell, towards the entrance, I hear a faint, angelic voice...

"Do I really have to work here? Of all places? This place is..."

Chills completely cover my whole entire body, quickly rising to my spine... her voice... it was absolutely stunning.. it sounded like a beautiful sunflower in a field of grass. Not to be, high maintenance, but that sound was probably the only thing that got me through this day. I need to know who that was.

I stand up and look over to a girl with chocolate brown hair, it bounced around every time she took a step..

"Who the hell is that?" I look over to Enzo, seeing he's asleep.

Sighing, I need to get someone's attention to find out who that was. I made as much noise as possible, I banged the cell, I kicked the cell, I punched the wall..

"12144 you better knock it off." yells while I hear the girl with bouncing hair giggle, and it was probably the greatest thing i've heard in years.. that giggle could save lives.

"Dad I got it, let me start with..." Her eyes scan the paper as she walks toward the cells, her heels were as dark as the night sky.. and her hair was so curly... I couldn't get a good look of her until she looked up.

"hmm.. so what am I supposed to do?" her voice gets closer, her heels getting louder every step.

"Get back here, now! They could hurt you." The heels stop, her hair was still, non-moving.

"What are they?" she questions, as her heels get quieter and I can no longer see her.. I sigh and kick the cell.. You've got to be kidding.

"Hey! I'm hungry!" I yell to get her attention, her body faces my way instantly.. her hair swayed to one side, as her chocolate eyes scanned my cell.. Her heels got louder and louder until she was right in front of me.

"Hungry? For what exactly, uh, 1..2144?" She smiled at the paper, marking a check mark with her blue ballpoint ben, making eye contact with me.

I sort of just stared at her for awhile, admiring her beauty.. There was not a single flaw on or inside her body, you could tell she was pure, and she had a seraphic smile.

"Elena I said get back here, It's too dangerous." Her father grabbed her arm, as she walked away.

Elena.. hm.. I sighed to myself, I wish her name could leave my mind.

Her name could never leave my mind, it's permanently glued into my head, I will know her.. and she will know me.


End file.
